dulce cumpleaños
by master.-helga
Summary: como, en un tan solo dia pueden pasar cosas maravillosas, incluyendoles a helga y a arnold, pero siempre estaran 'siempre juntos'


Era un sábado soleado en hillwood, los rayos del sol llegaban al cuarto de una rubia de 14 años.

-¡HERMANITA BEBE!-gritaba Olga desde la puerta del cuarto de Helga, logrando que se incorpore de inmediato de su lecho en el cual estaba dormitando.

-¿Que?...-respondió fastidiada por el susto.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-

-que tiene de feliz…-

-todo….ya que cumples ¡15 años!-

-si….si…..-agarrando una almohada y poniéndosela en la cabeza.

-bueno hermanita cámbiate y baja porque estaré preparándote un desayuno que hará que te chupes los dedos-

-…..-

-vamos hermanita levántate…-

-ya escuche Olga ahora me levanto…-

-okey…cualquier cosa estoy abajo..-

-ok…-

Helga se levanto y se fue directo a su baño, quería desperezarse, ya que había tenido una mala noche, se miro al espejo y noto todo el cambio que había dado, mas bien que habían dado.

-si tan solo pudiera detener el tiempo…-se respondió angustiada. La semana anterior había sido muy complicada, los estudios, los campeonatos y aun no podía olvidar como es que el tiempo le había dado una oportunidad de ser aunque sea la mejor amiga de arnold, y de eso no se podía quejar.

-si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de esa tal Rosana, parecía un idiota con ese traje- recordando por lo que pelearon.

-_flash back-_

_-no estoy fingiendo Helga-_

_-claro que si!...mírate no eres tu!-_

_-las personas cambian, para bien o para mal pero cambian-_

_-arnold tu has cambiado por esa tipa, tu no eres así!-_

_-mira dejémoslo ahí si…además estoy perdiendo tiempo hablando contigo-_

_-tuve que ser tan idiota para no darme cuenta que eres tan superficial-dándole la espalda al cabeza de balón._

_-QUE DIJISTE?...-respondiendo al pensamiento de Helga y volteándola de inmediato._

_-nada…olvídalo, vete con esa tipeja… yo me voy a casa-_

_-bien!-_

_-bien!-marchándose con la cabeza baja, y sintiéndose tan estúpida por haber creído que podía cambiarlo._

_-fin de flash back-_

-y todo lo hizo por Rosana…la tipa que se cree mala, yo le enseñare que es ser mala- irguiendo a betsy y a los cinco vengadores mientras se veía al espejo.

Pero un grito la desvío de sus pensamientos-HELGA!-

-QUE?- saliendo de su cuarto.

-YA TE CAMBIASTE?-

-si ya me cambie Olga porque lo dices?-

-porque phoebe esta aquí-

-ENSERIO!-exclamando con emoción mientras bajaba las escaleras con tal velocidad que no se dio cuenta que la alfombra de uno de los escalones estaba salida, llendo de seco a parar con el suelo, pero algo retuvo su caída.

-helga debes de tener mas cuidado al bajar las escaleras, te pudiste haber fracturado una pierna-

Helga habia escuchado bien, la voz de arnold resonaba por toda su cabeza y aun mas la incomoda posición en la que esta con respecto a este, ya que casi todo su cuerpo estaba apoyado en el pecho del fuerte muchacho.

-suéltame cabeza de balón, yo me puedo cuidar sola-zafándose de sus brazos.

-casi te matas, si no hubiera sido por mi, no estarías viva-

-mira camarón con pelos yo me he cuidado sola, lo estoy haciendo y lo hare por el resto de mi vida, no necesito a los demás para tener su ''apoyo''-haciendo señas con sus dedos.

-que terca…-

-porque no te vas con ROSANA apuesto que como demostración de amor te patarea el trasero, sabes ahora que lo pienso bien me encantaría verte ser pateado por tu chica ''mala''-

-tu no olvidas no?-

-no nunca y peor si me hacen daño, incluyendo a mi ex amigo-

-ha! Osea que ya no soy tu amigo…-

-estas en toda tu razón Arnoldo-

-nose porque me preocupe en venir a tu casa para decirte feliz cumpleaños si sigues con el humor de perro de cómo cuando eras niña-

-perdoname arnold…mucho para ti?…pero como tu dices las personas cambian para bien o para mal pero cambian, asi que ahí la vez-

-entonces me voy-

-vete, que yo no te quiero en mi casa, señor superficial-

-bien me largo-

-genial!-

-bien-cerrando de una la puerta dejando a una rubia aun mas derrumbada y escondiendo sus sentimientos, cuando escucho unas leves toses atrás suyo.

-ejem…ejem…helga?, estas bien?-

-hermanita?-

-phoebe!, olga pero….desde donde vieron esta escena tan penosa-

-emmm….vimos todo helga-

-bueno, si peleamos…pero el tiene toda la culpa-

-bueno…omitiendo eso, vamos a comer que se ve delicioso el desayuno de olga-

-jajaja adivinaste phoebe-respondio olga desde la cocina.

-helga…tengo un gran sorpresa para ti y esta en el campo Gerald, pero primero comemos y nos vamos ok?-

-claro que si phoebe-tratando de fingir una sonrisa tan cinica que estremeció a phoebe.

Mientras que en la calle….

-yo,superficial?, debe estar loca esa mujer, aunque creo que tiene razón, además me duele pelear con helga y peor en estos días que ni puedo sacarla de la cabeza-agachando la cabeza al sentirse fatal por haber echo eso con la rubia.

-arnold?-grito una pellirroja.

-laila?-

-a donde vas, que la casa de helga no esta por ahí-

-acabo de salir de su casa…-

-pero porque?-

-me boto, bueno en cierta parte yo tengo la culpa por eso-

-es por el dia en que pelearon, verdad?-

-si…-

-y ella te gusta, verdad?-

-QUE?, es decir….es tan obvio?-

-arnold….es mas que obvio, nadie bueno en lo que a mi me concierne, pudo ser tan valiente e ir a la casa de helga y conociendo el humor de ella….-

-bueno pues fui y lo único que gane de eso es que me sacara en cara muchas cosas y que nunca mas quisiera perdonarme-

-bueno pues estas hablando con la persona correcta, te voy a ayudar-

-enserio?-

-sip, pero primero vamos a cambiarte este conjunto tan tonto, por uno mas elegante-

-enserio es estúpido?-

-si demasiado…-

-entonces que esperamos que no quiero andar en la calle con esto-

La pelirroja emitió una leve sonrisa en los labios, sabia que helga seguía amando al ojiverde y por fin podría abrir los ojos de arnold para que viera la verdad de su gran secreto.

En la casa de helga.

-apurate helga… come rápido-

-es que esta tan rico que quiero saborearlo-

-helga come rápido!-grito ya su exacerbada hermana.

-ya! Termine-

-bien entonces vamos al campo geral….-cuando iba a terminar la frase, su celular la interrumpió.

-y que esperas pohebe contesta-

-yo..yo….me dan permiso voy al baño-dejando a las dos rubias intrigadas

-bueno?...-

-phoebe, soy yo laila-

-laila ya estas en el campo Gerald?-

-estoy llegando, vengo acompañada de arnold, tienes que traer a helga rápido-

-pero que vas a hacer?...-

-voy a hacer que helga tenga que perdonar a arnold-

-jajaja enserio, puedo ayudar?-

-claro phoebe para eso te llame, mira va a hacer asi…-

La pelinegra tan solo emitia unos breve ''ujum'' y confirmaba con la cabeza.

-ok, mira quedamos asi-

-si de todas maneras lo tenemos que hacer-

-ok phoebe nos vemos alla-

-ok-

-tanto se demora phoebe…a este paso me hare vieja-

-bueno helga… sabes que hoy llegan papa y mama asi que voy al aeropuerto a recojerlos-

-si claro olga anda-

-cuidate hermanita-cerrando la puerta.

-ya esta!, ya Sali-

-y…..-

-vamos helga tenemos que ir al campo Gerald y olga?-

-se fue a recoger a bob y a mirian al aeropuerto, apuesto que ni siquiera se acordaron de mi cumpleaños-

-vamos helga y no días esas tonterías que no son ciertas- agarrando a la rubia de la mano y jalándola.

-espera!...-decia la rubia suplicando que la oriental dejara de correr.

-que cosa?- decia fastidiada la pelinegra.

-….arnold no va estar verdad?-

-no, no va estar ahora podemos ir que estamos atrasadas?-

-si…vamos-corriendo hacia el campo Gerald.

Mientras que en el campo Gerald….

-okey prepárense, pongan eso arriba, APURENCE QUE NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO!-

-tranquila laila-

-no me calmes arnold…!-

-tranquila!-

-perdon, es que aun no puedo creer que helga se haya convertido en la amiga de todos y mi mejor amiga-

-si… también en mi mejor amiga… creo entender la frase nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde-

-descuida arnold…muy pronto serán mas que amigos-regandole una sonrisa delatadora que hizo sonrojarse de inmediato al rubio.

-no se para que diablos me llevas al campo Gerald si lo único que hay ahí es pura tierra y gras-

-ya lo veras!...alivia la marcha helga!-

-si, si como digas phoebe, pero me debes unos nuevos pies-

-ya me lo agradeceras-

-como digas phoebe….como digas-siguiendo de mala gana a la oriental.

Phoebe habia pensado en muchas maneras de hacer que los dos rubios se reconcilien, sabia que arnold le pediría disculpas pero conociendo el carácter de helga y lo orgullosa que podría ser, tenia que pensarlo bien o a no ser….. que improvise?

….

-AHÍ VIENEN! ESCONDANSE TODOS!-

-EN DONDE? NO VEO A LA GRUÑONA DE HELGA-

-AHÍ TARADO, QUE CIEGO QUE ERES HAROLD-

-perdoneme princesita-haciendo reverencia a rhonda

-oigan escóndanse, quieren?-

-cierto vamos Harold-

-vamos!-

-se acercan, diablos me muero de nervios ahora que le dire a helga, como me disculpare?-

-tranquilo, que yo y phoebe lo tenemos todo planeado-

-LISTO ESTAN CERCA, TODOS A SUS POSICIONES!-

…..

-phoebe…phoebe….PHOEBE!-

-ha?-

-ya vamos a llegar, cielos desde que saliste con Gerald estas mas volada que nunca-

-helga….-

-jajaja…perdón es que muero cuando pones toda tu cara de color rojo intenso-

-eso lo veremos…-sonriendo para si misma.

-phoebe….que diablos planeas-

-yo?...nada helga, ahora ven y cierra los ojos-

-espera phoebe…que?, no...-luchando con la oriental ya que esta le habia puesto sus dos manos en sus ojos.

-confias en mi?-mirando a helga con una cara de confianza plena.

-claro que si phoebe-

-entonces cierra los ojos y confía en mi-

-esta bien…-

La oriental guiaba a su amiga, estaban a escasos pasos para la mas grande sorpresa que iria a tener helga.

-lista?, ya puedes abrir los ojos helga-

Cuando la rubia alzo la mirada vio a toda su promoción reunida, con globos y diferentes y coloridos regalos, tan solo se le observaron dos pequeñas lagrimas corriendo por sus dos mejillas.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HELGA!-gritaron todos al unisono.

-feliz cumpleaños helga- presente siempre su mejor amiga phoebe con un regalo en brazos.

Helga la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras susurraba ''gracias phoebe''.

Después de eso todos hicieron una fila y saludaron a helga.-PERO DONDE ESTA LA FIESTA A MOVER EL ESQUELETO!-

-helga ven…-le llamaba phoebe dejando confundida a la rubia.

…..

-listo arnold?-

-supongo…estoy tan nervioso que apuesto que tartamudeare….-

-no digas eso….okey aca viene, toma tu rosa-

-no crees que es muy cursi?-

-donde esta el arnold romantico-

-mejor no digo nada-

….

-sientate aca helga-

-de que se trata esto phoebe, acaso es otra sorpresa porque si es asi quiero verla-

-enserio quieres verla?-

-siii!...-

-bueno, laila puedes venir con el-

-con el?, espera no es lo que pienso-

-claro que no helga no es lo que piensas-decia una voz demasiado conocida y que retumbaba a las espaldas de la rubia.

-okey eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero no me refería a ese tipo de sorpresas-

-puedo?-setandose a lado de helga.

-ya que si ya te sentaste-

-phoebe, laila pueden ver como esta la fiesta, que de aca yo me encargo-

-okey- guiñándole al rubio.

-y porque tan elegante melenas?-observando el terno que llevaba, elegante pero muy atractivo con una rosa en el bolsillo izquierdo de su terno y con un pequeño lazo a la altura de su cuello.

-y porque tan simple helga?-contemplando la hermosura de su blanca tez, su polo negro y con una camisa a cuadros encima y terminando el conjunto con un jens que tenia un hueco en la rodilla derecha, y sonriendo a causa de la expresión graciosa que tenia de gesto.

-por que es mi cumpleaños zopenco…-

-pero no deberías estar formal para tu fiesta?-haciendo caso omiso al insulto.

-acaso es una indirecta que me veo mal?-

-nadie dijo eso… hoy en particular estas mas hermosa que nunca-haciendo sonrojar a la rubia por aquella confesión.

-helga….-tomando su mano y acariciándola lentamente.

-la semana pasada peleamos por una tontería…-

-y si, fue todo por mi culpa-cortando la palabra a la rubia.

-pero esta semana me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas-

-a que te refieres?-

-que….que….-parandose del asiento y caminando en círculos, mientras se sobaba el cuello por el nerviosismo.

-que pasa arnold? Estas bien?-incorporandose y poniéndose delante del cabeza de balón.

Amaba cuando decia su nombre tan seria, pero a la vez con un tono de preocupación, en si la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía estar ni un segundo mas lejos de ella, la necesita en su vida como ella a el.

Le agarro las dos manos, la miro a los ojos, junto su frente a la de ella y pronuncio un zusurro tan suave pero a la vez tan fuerte para que el amor de su vida lo escuchara y esto fue lo que dijo:

-que te amo, helga geraline pataki- y cortando con ese suzurro la beso como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Por la parte de helga aun no reaccionaba tenia los ojos tan abiertos, hasta ahora no salía de su asombro pero lentamente se dejo caer en tal caricia y en los brazos de su amor.

Después de terminar aquel maravilloso momento por la culpa de tener respirar se miraron como nunca, sentían amor, pero a la vez miedo de que tan solo hubiera sido un descabellado sueño.

El primero en romper esa admosfera tensa fue el cabeza de balón.

-y que dices?-

-de que?-

-quieres ser mi enamorada en este dia tan especial?-

-como negarme amor…-

-me perdonas? Por ser tan estúpido por no darme cuenta que el amor de mi vida estaba tan cerca-

-te perdono si tan solo me prometes que no te volveras a insultar… de acuerdo?- regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y este respondiéndole con el mismo gesto.

-lo prometo amor, lo prometo-escuchandose en el fondo una suave melodía.

_Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need ya_

_And tell you I set you apart_

-crees que helga y arnold se hallan perdonado?-

-no se vamos a ver….-

-vamos-

_Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions_

_Oh lets go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming in tails_

_Heads on a science apart _

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

-amor júrame que esta será nuestra canción-

-te lo juro por el mundo que esta será nuestra canción, y que siempre te amare por el resto de los días que me quedan por vivir y por los que se fueron-

-no jures en vano cariño-

-no es en vano porque se que en realidad te amo y nunca he sentido eso en mi vida-

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing tails_

_Coming back as we are_

-mira ahí están, se ven tan lindos-

-si…-

-si pero tu eres mas linda cariño-

La rubia y la pelinegra se asustaron y se irguieron de inmediato.

-gerald? No estabas de viaje amor?-

-si pero hubo un problema y llegue antes-

-no sabes cuanto te extrañado amor!- abalanzándose encima del moreno.

-jajaja creo que tengo que irme mas tiempo para que me recibas asi…-

-nunca te alejes de mi- robándole un beso largo y apacionado a Gerald.

Mientras que una pelirroja observaba las dos escenas quisiera estar asi… pero aun esperara al tiempo que es sabio y justo.

-hola laila…-

-ha? Hola brainy parece que ya te mejoraste de tu asma-

-si me lo trataron y ya no mas asma-

-que bien…-

-se ven tan bien juntos no?-

-que?-

-helga y arnold, igual que phoebe y Gerald-

-si…-

-hablando de eso me consederias esta pieza?-

La pelirroja le sonrio se dirijio a el…-claro que si brainy-

…..

-amor?-

-mmm?...-

-aun no te he dado mi regalo…-

-que?, no tienes porque… basta con tu presencia-

-esto es para los dos cariño, toma ábrelo-

Helga agarro el paquete y lo abrió, lo primero que pudo contemplar fue un relicario igual al suyo, lo único dde diferente que tenia este era la inscripción.

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,  
>te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:<br>así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,  
>sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,<br>tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,  
>tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño<em>

-sabes que te amo-

-wow…eso si que es nuevo-

-jajaja te AMO y lo GRITO!-

-HERMANITA!-

-ha?-los dos rubios se separaron pero aun seguían agarrados de la mano.

-hermanita!-

-olga?-

-hola hija…-

-papa?, mama?, están aquí- corriendo a su encuentro.

-como nos hiriamos a perder este dia tan importante para ti-

-gracias-

-vengan vamos a bailar-decia olga jalando a todos hacia donde estaban los demás.

…

Pasadas unas 3 horas, ya era de noche y en las sombras se dislumbraba una doncella de blanco en lo mas alto del cielo negro y a una rubia admirándola.

-que haces aquí amor, te busque por todas partes, toma te vas a resfriar- poniendole su terno encima de ella.

-crees que siempre estaremos juntos?-

-si el destino lo quiere, será para toda la vida-

-tu me amas?-

-mas que a mi vida, amor porque preguntas eso, no pienses y tan solo siente-volteandola lentamente hacia el y besándola de inmediato.

Helga se separo y zusurro-siempre juntos- y lo volvió a besar.

Mientras que a lo lejos se podían ver a dos parejas jurándose amor mutuo por todas las noches y días que quedaran, por el resto de sus días.

Ese fue el mejor cumpleaños que tuvo en toda su vida, pero ahora lo haría junto a su amor ''_siempre juntos''_


End file.
